


Prom Night (Original)

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Prom Night (Original)

Sam was unhappy.  
Up until now all of this has just felt like a game. But this was serious now.   
She was sitting at the restaurant with Brooke and Harrison, all of them dressed up for prom, and things couldn’t be more awkward.  
What has she been thinking?  
Sam looked around the room. It was filled with happy couples. She looked back at Brooke and Harrison.  
Something was wrong. Something felt seriously wrong here.  
Was she here for Harrison? Has she been competing with Brooke because she really wanted to be with him?  
Sam looked around the room again.   
Why does this all feel so wrong?  
She turned back and caught Brooke looking at her and all of a sudden she knew what felt so wrong.  
She wasn’t here for him…she was here for her.


End file.
